User blog:Darthranner83/Pokemon characters with similarities to other heroes: Serena
This is Serena. And these are the heroes who are similar to her. Amy_Rose_6.jpg|Amy Rose (Sonic series) AprilONeil.jpg|April O'Neil (TMNT series) Dark_Magician_Girl_(character).jpg|Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) MinnieMouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse (Disney universe) Cinderella-Clipart-disney-princess.jpg|Princess Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella series) Ariel_longing.png|Princess Ariel (Disney's The little Mermaid series) G1Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) She-Dragon.jpg|She-Dragon (Savage Dragon) Power-ranger-in-space-ashley-hammond-yellow-space-ranger-cosplay-costume-version-02-1.jpg|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers Turbo and In Space) KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) Kat10.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Power Rangers Zeo) Madison_rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Tori_Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Jennifer_Scotts.jpg|Jen Scotts (Power Rangers Time Force) Dana_Mitchell_2014.jpg|Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) 20_Megaforce_-_Emma_Goodall_01.png|Emma Goodall (Power Rangers: Megaforce) Face_it_Tiger_in_Spider-Man_in_the_animated_series.png|Mary Jane Watson (Marvel universe) 240px-262px-Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia) Connie (Steven Universe The Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Sora_Takenouchi_smiling_sweetly_at_Tai.jpg|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) Th-1.jpg|Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) Dorothy_Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Honey_Lemon_in_Suit.png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) BeckyFraker.jpg|Becky Fraker (Rookie of the Year) Cindy_Vortex_02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius movie and TV show) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Daphne.png.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) EmmaPutter.jpg|Emma Putter (Disney's Air Bud) Audrey.jpg|Audrey (Dr. Seuss's The Lorax) Gallery_1469202606_helga.jpg|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Sam_Sparks.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) Bo Peep updated.png|Bo Peep (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) KayleeofBFL.png|Kaylee (Big Fat Liar) Megan.jpg|Megan (Disney's Max Keeble's Big Move) Jenny_Bennett.jpg|Jenny (Monster House) Patsy_camp_lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Sally_cars_3.png|Sally (Disney/Pixar's Cars series) Tika-the-wacky-adventures-of-ronald-mcdonald-scared-silly-44.1.jpg|Tika (Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) 12481-9.jpg.png|Megan Larson (Stepsister from Planet Weird) Courtnee-draper-1337759226.jpg|Morgan Hudson (Disney's Jersey) FionaHumanTransparent.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek series) Tumblr_o7jhp3S8XR1sndv3bo2_1280.png|Ronnie Ann Santiago (The Loud House) Celia_Mae.png|Celia Mae (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) Abby_The_Cow.png|Abby (Back at the Barnyard) Sam_Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Danny-phantom-jazz-character-main-550x510.png|Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Maria_Posada.jpg|Maria Posada (Book of Life) Layla.jpg|Layla (Disney's Sky High) Kim-possible.png|Kim Possible Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnaise (Doug) Kira_Ford.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Lily_Chilman_01.jpg|Lily Chilman (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease the Movie) Jodelle_Ferland-Bigger-Fatter-Liar-HD-Screencaps-BJ_011.jpg|Becky (Bigger Fatter Liar) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelby Watkins (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) Kasumi_todoh_xi.jpg|Kasumi Todoh (KOF series) Daqiao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Da Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Farah_Profile_Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia) PeanutsMovie-LittleRedHairedGirl.jpg|Heather the little Red-Haired girl (Peanuts movie) Becky.png|Becky Gibson (Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day) Sky_Captain_and_the_World_of_Tomorrow_Gwyneth_Paltrow_3.png|Polly Perkins (Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow) Princess_Jasmine.png|Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin series) 366996_001.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Office.png|Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) Chi-Chi_(69).jpg|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) Bulma_Piccolo_Jr._saga.png|Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball series) Videl_School.png|Videl (Dragon Ball series) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball series) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Abigail_Chase_Natl_Treasure_DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure) Christy_Fimple.png|Christy Fimple (Small Soldiers) ClaireStandish.jpg|Claire Standish (The Breakfast Club) Claire_from_jurassic_world.png|Claire Dearing (Jurassic World series) Beretdendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes) Madelyn-Dinkley.jpg|Madelyn Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) Kelsey.png|Kelsey (Craig of the Creek) KylieGriffin01.png|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Ashi's_New_Look.png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Jessie_Toy_Story_3.png|Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) Keikopic.jpg|Keiko Yukimura (Yu Yu Hakusho) !_kaoru_kamiya_by_kingoffiction-d8v67kk.jpg|Kamiya Karou (Rurouni Kenshin) Kendrix_LG.jpg|Kendrix Morgan (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) Screen_Shot_2017-03-05_at_8.04.46_AM.png|Sarah Thompson (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Rose_Ortiz.jpg|Rose Ortiz (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) Summer_Landsdown.jpg|Summer Landsdown (Power Rangers RPM) E8dd39f05539391a289c139f25703fe1.jpg|Mia Watanabe (Power Rangers Samurai) Samantha_Cook.png|Samantha Cook (Ready Player One) F1ad2acb-d342-4599-90dd-a5d1e070cda7.jpg|Alyssa Enrile (Power Rangers Wild Force) Way.jpg|Maurecia (Wayside) Kitty-ko.png|Kitty Ko (Sidekick) Pacifica_Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest (Disney's Gravity Falls) B'Elanna_Torres,_2378.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek series) Wendy_Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Disney's Gravity Falls) KATIEYKW3.png|Katie Forester (Yo-Kai Watch) Penny_Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) Belle_beauty_and_the_beast.png|Princess Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Lois_Lane_A_Celebration_of_75_Years_Textless.jpg|Lois Lane (DC universe) Gabriella-Montez.jpg|Gabriella Montez (High School Musical series) Frida_Suárez.jpg|Frida Suarez (El Tigre) MV5BMTU0MjM1NDI1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMjA5ODY3_V1_SX485_SY377_.jpg|Daisy (Barnyard the original party animals) Lovely_trixie.png|Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents) Liz_5.jpg|Liz Wilson (Garfield) Miss_Spider.jpg|Miss Spider (Disney/Tim Burton's James and the Giant Peach) 180px-Char_32146.jpg|Leslie Dunkling (Disney's Teacher's Pet) Ginger_Transparent.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Rita_Malone.jpg|Rita Malone (Flushed Away) Arlene_bd.jpg|Arlene (Garfield) Gwendolyne_Stacy_(Earth-12131).png|Gwen Stacy (Marvel universe) 1780485-liz21.png|Liz Allan (Marvel universe) Marti_Brewster.jpg|Marti Brewster (Everyone's Hero) Character-detail-Karai2.png|Karai (TMNT 2012) Catwoman_0018.jpg|Catwoman (DC universe) Princess Toadstool AOSM.png|Princess Toadstool (Super Mario cartoons) 362.png|Numbah 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Herbiefullyloaded.jpg|Maggie Peyton (Disney's Herbie fully loaded) Carole Bennet.gif|Carole Bennet (Disney's The Love Bug (1967)) Diane-Darcy.png|Diane Darcy (Disney's Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo) Alex Davis.png|Alex Davis (Disney's The Love Bug (1997)) Zoey-Reeves.png|Zoey Reeves (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie (Cyberchase) 73DBDEC8-FAD1-4C9E-8AE6-98E2E3E3F51C.png|Stella (The Loud House) Holly Hills.jpg|Holly Hills (Diary of a Wimpy Kid series) Maggie Dunlop.png|Maggie Dunlop (Curious George (Movie 2006)) Misha Miramond (Full Picture).jpg|Misha Miramond (Transformers: Energon) Lori is pretty tight.jpg|Lori (Transformers: Cybertron) Andy Goonies.png|Andy Carmichael (The Goonies) Alexis Transformers Armada.jpg|Alexis (Transformers Armada) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors) Cai Wenji Artwork (DW9).png|Cai Wenji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Andrea Sussman.jpg|Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) RID Jenny.jpg|Jenny (Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon)) Ellen Pete & Pete.jpeg|Ellen (The Adventures of Pete and Pete) Beth Tezuka.png|Beth Tezuka (Bravest Warriors) Nutri Ventures lena.png|Lena (Nutri Ventures) Kelly Kapowski.jpg|Kelly Kapowski (Saved by the Bell) SCI Hedgehog.png|Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) Deborah (Baby Driver).jpeg|Deborah (Baby Driver) Agent M MIB International.png|Agent M (MIB International) MJ FFH Textless Poster.jpg|MJ (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Margaret Phelps.jpg|Margaret Phelps (Kramer vs. Kramer) Peppermint Patty.png|Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) Marcie.jpg|Marcie (Peanuts) Vlcsnap-2009-12-07-02h50m01s29.png|Trixie (Speed Racer) Monique (Good Burger).png|Monique (Good Burger) Boom.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Ph4 w434 h q80 c.jpg|Francesca (Clockstoppers) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareen Wickett (Detention!) Will WITCH.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) 150px-Sari Animated.JPG|Sari Sumdac (Transfomers Animated) Diana Lombard.png|Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) Ochako Costume Full Body.png|Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) Allegra Zane.PNG.png|Allegra Zane (Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension) Category:Blog posts